Uncertain the Future is
by JediSpaceCadet
Summary: What would happen if a Jedi Knight had found Darth Maul as a two year old boy?
1. Prologue

Title: Uncertain the Future Is

Author: JediSpaceCadet

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. If they sue me all they would get is a little horse. This is my first attempt at a Star Wars fiction so don't me mean to me. *goes and hides*

*~*

Prologue

It was just a regular day on my homeworld of Wayland with my year old son Obi-Wan and his baby-sitter, Jadus. We were playing ball when Obi-Wan put a slight Force push into it and, to say the least, the ball went flying. Obi-Wan got up to go and retrieve the ball, and seemingly out of nowhere, this little black thing with off white horns head butts him right in the stomach. Jadus grabs a crying Obi-Wan and I grab the little black thing while he screams and grunts. I couldn't exactly make out what it was saying, so I asked Jadus. 

"Shetahl, how can you not understand him? I thought you were a Jedi Knight. What do you mean you can't understand him? He's saying 'Gimme Gimme'. 

The little black thing turned to me, grunted and nodded the affirmative. And since Maul, as we aptly named him, wanted Obi-Wan we took him home. 

*~*

Well that's all that I have right now. I hope to finish the first chapter by tomorrow. I hope you all like it. I would love to hear what you all have to say. 

Thanx, 

JediSpaceCadet


	2. Chapter One

Title: Uncertain the Future Is

Author: JediSpaceCadet

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. Yadda Yadda Yadda. You know the rules. And I'm still new to this. 

Author's Note: I don't really know if I'm going to go on with this story. I'm also working on a Titus Andronicus story for a friend. If anyone wants me to finish it, then please review. This is my first Star Wars story and I'm not sure about Zabraks having slow development, it just fits in with my story. K? Thanks.

Warning: This story comes from the mind of a hyper active child that is home schooled and has too much time to think. Thank you and proceed. 

*~*

Chapter One

It is now two years after I took in Maul, and I am awakened from my flashback by a head butt in my rear. 

"Gimme Gimme :grunt: Gimme Gimme!" 

"What do you want Maul? Tell me with words!"

"Food! Gimme Gimme, Food!"

"Food it is. You heard the little garbage disposal, Meela." I said to my friend, and fellow store vender. Maul is well known through the village as monster, garbage disposal, and brat among many other things. 

Maul's vocabulary is limited. And he does act like a little monster but he is a Zabrak and they are known for slow development. We love Maul anyway. 

As we head back from the market, Maul runs ahead of us and Obi-Wan stays right by my side. All of the sudden Maul comes running to me crying and climbs up my leg to my shoulders. That was the single moment where my life changed completely. All because of Master Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. The man that I once loved. 

"Master Kenobi, how pleasant to see you again." 

"Likewise." Like I wanted to see him again. 

Qui-Gon seems different, only I don't really know how. You see, Qui-Gon, Mace, Ki-Adi, Tahl, and I were all best friends ever since I could remember. Now I'm living on Wayland, Mace, Tahl, and Ki-Adi are on the High Council, and Qui-Gon is now here, taking me away from my homeworld. 

"Collect your things. I suspect we should be leaving in fifteen minutes." Fifteen minutes he tells me! "Qui-Gon. Fifteen minutes? Make it an hour. I have to pack for two children, then myself, close up shop, deliver my left over beads and necklaces to another dealer, tell my mother goodbye. And that's only the beginning of it. One hour. End of discussion." I didn't even give him a chance to answer. I headed off with Maul on my shoulders, clinging to my ears and Obi-Wan holding my hand. 

*~*

Well that's the end of Chapter One. Tell me what you think. If anyone has any ideas don't be shy. Thanx! 

JediSpaceCadet    SpaceOut


	3. Chapter Two

Title: Uncertain the Future is

Author: JediSpaceCadet

Rating:

Disclaimer: You know the drill. 

Author's Note: I would like to thank Vegesa: SSJ Jedi Knight for her review. This one is just for you. My first reviewer. Thanks! I hope you like this one. And I hope you guys like what I did to mean old Maul. I also want to say that Adi Gallia, in this story, is old. She was my master and I was knighted at the age of 18, so I'm 21 at this point of time. I had Obi-Wan when I was 19. Thanks. 

*~* 

Chapter Two

After I got done packing and explaining to the boys about where we were going it was time to head to the ship. Obi-Wan walked right in, of course. Maul, on the other hand, went in screaming, biting, and kicking. I think he scared Qui-Gon, but oh well the man deserved it. I think in the back of Obi-Wan's mind he knew where he was going, and he trusted Qui-Gon. Of course Qui-Gon is his father. 

After we got Maul in the seat and to stop chewing on the buckle we were ready for takeoff. I sat through the whole wait to jump into hyperspace with Maul. He was kind of scared. I think part of it was Qui-Gon giving him strange looks. I think he was also upset that he couldn't have his stuffed Taun Taun with him. The thing doesn't have a name, so we kind of just point at it. 

"What is that little lizard that you have with you, Shetahl?" Qui-Gon asked me after we made the jump. I didn't answer him. He hasn't answered any of my letters, or tried to find me for over three years. What makes him think that I will talk to him now? And he called my son a lizard. The nerve! I just watched Maul climb into the window. Most beings would say that Maul is my favorite, but he's not. Obi-Wan's just more independent than most children his age. He's like a six year old, but he's only four. I love Obi. He's my flesh and blood. But Maul had no one. And now he has a family. I looked on as Maul and Obi-Wan shared a seat and started talking in our own language. It consists of grunts, whines, and howls. And the best part about it is... it gets on Qui-Gon's nerves. 

*~*

As we arrive on Coruscant at the Jedi Temple hanger, it's like returning home for me. I look out the window and I see my old master Adi Gallia waiting. I bend down and tell Obi-Wan to run to her and scream Grammy. And he does. Adi almost cries. She knew before I left that I was with child. Qui-Gon didn't. I guess you could say that I have a lot of secrets. 

As I walk up to Adi, Maul hides behind me, clinging to my dress. As he pokes his head around he sees Adi, and she sees him. She smiles and waves, and now we can't get Maul away from her. Maul just made his first friend. 

I can't wait to see Ki-Adi, and Mace. They were there for me. They came out to Wayland to visit me, and bring me news from the Temple. Unfortunately, Mace and Ki-Adi are on a mission.  Some homecoming this is. 

*~*

Hey all! Hope you liked it. Just a bit of warning; for the next chapter the boys will be the age of 13 years old, just to give you guys a heads up. Again I would like to thank Vegesa for the review. That's what inspired me to do the next part. Thanks 

Space Out


	4. Chapter Three

Title: Uncertain the Future is

Author: JediSpaceCadet

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: You know the drill. 

Author's Note: I feel so lucky! I can thank another person now!!! Ok here it goes. I would like to thank SithTahiri for her review. I'm glad that you think that it's cute. And I had hoped that it would come out that way. My mom just thinks that it's just stupid.  Thanks again. Now down to the serious stuff. In this chapter the boys are around 13 years old. It's my birthday, and it was Qui-Gon's about three days ago. Thanks. Space

*~* 

Chapter Three

"Mom," Why did this boy have bad timing? "Mom. Mom mom mom mom momomomomomomom!" "What Obi? And stop jumping on the sofa. You're gonna break it." Why must he be hyper at six in the morning? Why can't he just zonk out like Maul? "Maul?" no answer. "Maul???"  Still no answer. "MAUL!!!!!!" Finally I see a little black and pink head find its way around the corner. Last night Maul's markings just started to show up. It'll only be a matter of days until he's completely red and black. The only problem is that to a thirteen year old, days seem like weeks. "Momma, I don't want to go to class. Bruck Chun will make fun of me. And I don't want to get in trouble." He looks so cute when he's scared. Maul's only problem is that he has a temper. A very bad temper. He's only a teen but he knows words that Yoda wouldn't even say if he broke his back. And did I mention that he bites, too. I think I can remind some people of the seatbelt incident in previous years. Don't get me wrong, I love my boys. It's just that they're just a pain in the butt. Hyper-active Obi-Wan and little mister 'I bite everything that I don't like'. 

I get them all headed out for their classes and under control just until they get to their classes. Me time. Actually, not really. More like clean time. I started by cleaning the front room, then the kitchen, as I headed down the hall, I decided to take a look into Maul's room. All clean, except for the dirty clothes. So I gathered clothes up and started to do his laundry. Then I went to Obi's room, let's just say that I couldn't take a step into it. I couldn't see the floor. I couldn't see the sleep couch. I couldn't see the shelves. I am going to have to have a talk with that boy. And soon! I didn't know that one person could have that much clutter. 

After I got all of my chores done I started to think back to my past. 

*~* 

Eight years ago…

"Hey! Shetahl, Shetahl over here!" I could hear Mace Windu a light-year a way. "Hey Shetahl, that's the guy that I was telling you about, Qui-Gon Jinn. I thought you would like him. He seems like your type." Mace Windu is like my best friend for like, forever. The only problem was that you couldn't have a private conversation with the dark skinned human. He was just so loud. When he whispered, he talked at normal volume, when he talked he yelled. But we loved him anyway. 

We were the out crowd. Not like all of those perfects. They were the best at everything. We were odds and ends. There was me, Shetahl Kenobi, Mace Windu, Qui-Gon Jinn, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Tahl, and Eeth Koth, the comic relief. Eeth always found some sort of way to embarrass himself. Either dropping his tray, to tripping over a chair. And most would be embarrassed but Eeth would just laugh it off. Eeth also had a knack for saying the right thing at the right time. He and Qui-Gon were inseparable, and they still are. Well anyway, that day Mace introduced me to Qui-Gon Jinn. He looked up from his lunch and those eyes. Midnight blue. They were the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen in my whole life. He had this look in his eyes that made them sparkle. Like he was up to something that wasn't good. I fell in love. After that Qui and I were that talk of the Temple. Everyone knew about us. Even the masters knew about our relationship, but they didn't say anything. Everything was perfect. So perfect that Qui-Gon and I had some fun after out knighting ceremony. And that's how Obi-Wan came to be. 

After our night Qui-Gon wouldn't even talk to me. I couldn't even get a hold of him to tell him that I was going to have his child. He just wouldn't listen. So I told Adi. She told me to go back to Wayland and raise my child there away from the Temple. So I did. And Obi-Wan grew up learning the ways of the Jedi. 

*~*

I still have yet to tell Qui-Gon that Obi is his son. If Qui-Gon takes Obi as his Padawan then I'll take Maul. If Qui-Gon doesn't take him, I take Obi, and Mace takes Maul. And that's the end of that. 

*~*

Hey all. I hope you all liked that chapter. I think it was a bit long. *looks up at story* Yeah a little. Well I g2g and watch ANH on the WB. It's on tonight you know. And for my friend Becky, call me after you read this and I mean it. Thanks 

SpaceOut

"It means what it mean to whoever it means to."


	5. Chapter Four

Title: Uncertain the Future Is

Author: JediSpaceCadet

Rating: I have no clue!

Author's note: This chapter happens right after the third chapter, right after the boys get home. I would also again like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. I was thinking about dropping the story all together because I didn't think anyone was reading it. THANKS!!!!! I would also like to say that My Apprentice belongs to the Sith Academy and I would like to thank them for making Darth Maul a funny what-ever-he-is. I also got the tauntaun idea from them. They are like, smarter than me. lol Anyway, enjoy the story. I hope you like it, if it's bad don't blame me blame someone else other than me. Ok I'll shut up. 

P.S. The hamsters belong to the Sith Academy, too. 

*~*

"That was very good Obi, I'm very proud that you got the top grade in the class. I only have one question for you dear, why are you eating here if your master is Qui-Gon?" 

"Umm, because Master Qui-Gon can't cook worth a bantha's as…." 

"Ok Obi that's enough. Now Maul I have one question for you. (I pause for effect) Why, did you bite Bruck Chun? No answer? Ok well then let me just tell you something. I think that you have just embarrassed me and yourself. I have had just about enough of this, don't you dare roll your eyes at me mister or I will haul your butt to Yoda and his gimmer stick, just about enough of this attitude. You've already bitten Master Windu, and Master Gallia…

"Mom you left out him tackling Master Yoda and stealing his gimmer stick."

"Obi you're not helping me!"

"Obi-Wan you go to your own quarters, Maul go to your room and do not come out till I say so."

I hope I wasn't too strict. I think letting Maul have a cat was a bad idea. Obi-Wan has three hamsters. I think they're Cuddles, Mister Fluffy and Fluffy-Wan. I don't know. All I know is that I'm right in the middle of a class when Master Yaddle comms me and tells me that Maul has bitten one of the other students in the middle of her class. What am I to do with him! He is a pain! I'll have to ask Adi about it soon. 

"Maul! I thought I told you not to come out until I said that you could! Maul?"

"Must get tuna. Tuna for My Apprentice." 

Is it me or did that cat just whammy Maul? Maybe I shouldn't have accepted the cat from Senator Palpatine. There's just something strange about her. I think leaving him in his room over night would do both of us good. By that time he shouldn't be pink and black anymore just red and black. 

*~* The next day*~*

"Mom, I'm sorry that I got in trouble and that I bit Padawan Chun. It won't happen again. You have my word."

"Thank you Maul. Now about this cat." Who is sitting in front of the Habbitrail while one of the hamsters is in the Zen garden. "I think that your punishment should be no Playstation for a week, no buts. If this happened again then it will be longer. Understood? Good now get your work done. We'll be eating in the dining hall with Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Maybe you'll be able to see that girl that you like so much."

"There's not a girl that I like! Who told you that! I don't like anyone!"

_Denial_

"Maul, did I just hear the cat talk?"

"Yes she's force sensitive. Senator Palpatine said that her name was Darth Fluffy of the Killer Paws. I just like My Apprentice because it's easier."

"Darth Fluffy of the Killer Paws?"

"Yeah, he said that she was like a Sith when it came to furniture but she seems to be fine here don't you think?"

"Darth Fluffy of the Killer Paws?"

"Yes mom, I heard you the first time and I'm ready to leave so could we just go I'm hungry and if we don't get there soon enough Obi will eat all the food that's in the dining hall."  
"Ok let's go." 

So we were off to the dining hall to eat. Not a big deal other than the fact that Maul was scaring almost every knight that hadn't seen what he looked like. It was actually quite funny. 

*~* 

Sorry if you thought it was short. That's all I could come up with. I'm thinking about tomorrow. About 70° out with my horse on the trail…. Sorry zoning on you there. Well I just have one more thing to say. I don't have anymore ideas so if any of you wonderful writers out there would like to send in any ideas for me then I would be happy to use them. If I don't get any ideas I'm afraid that I won't be able to finish the story. But you never know if one might pop into my head. But I would like to leave all of those people who are reading this with that one thought. Thanks again to all of those four (I think) wonderful people who have reviewed my story. 

SpaceOut

"Please do not let your mind wander. It is far too small to be outside by itself." 


	6. Hey Guys Just a Little Set Back

Hey guys. It's Space and I just wanted to tell all of you that I'm at a writer's block. Which really sux ass. But hopefully my wonderful friend Becky will help me out of it if she quits thinking about Nightcrawler sometime before CHRISTMAS!!!! Sorry about that. Lost my control there for a min. Back to the subject. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the story. I'm not stopping on this but I do write other fiction that's a bit more adult. If anyone has any ideas then just E-mail me at either AirForceAJ@aol.com or JediSpaceCadet18@aol.com k? My only problem right now is that all I can think about is, as strange as it sounds, Shakespeare. Especially Titus Andronicus. But I will get back into this hopefully very soon. I just need to get working. The show's are over for this year since it's getting too cold for the horses and I will have a lot of time on my hands. I'll quit rambling on and on about all my shite. Bye for a few days at the most. 

JediSpaceCadet says Space Out

It means what it means to whoever it means to.  


	7. Chapter Five

Title: Uncertain the Future Is

Author: JediSpaceCadet

Rating: Hell if I know!

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this again? Do I? 

Author's Note: Since my friend that's obsessed with Nightcrawler and X-Men won't help me then I'll do it my self. This is picking up the evening after we were at the dining hall. Here it goes. 

*~*

Chapter Five

"Mom I don't feel so good," 

"Really Obi, I wonder why, maybe it's because you ate more helpings then you stomach could handle. Or maybe it's because you didn't think about chewing before swallowing."

He tells me he doesn't feel good. Why is he here instead of at Qui-Gon's anyway? I can understand why he would be here if he felt better, but why is he complaining to me? That's what Qui-Gon is for. He's his master, I'm just his mother. I have a padawan of my own. Speaking of him, where is he?

"Obi, where's your brother?"

"I don't know he said something about tuna and a litter box. I couldn't really make it out."

"Obi, were his eyes all glassy?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's that damn cat of his. I think it can mind whammy him or something."

"Mom it's just a cat, it can't do that."

_Denial. _

I looked at the cat. She's licking her butt. Did she just tell me that Obi is in denial? Or am I going crazy? I don't think I'm going crazy. But with Maul as a son and a padawan I very well could be. Now I'm starting to scare myself. 

Maul finally comes back with tuna and his eyes aren't glassy anymore. He just goes about his homework. I'm going to have to have a talk with Master Yoda when he and Yaddle get back from……. where ever they went to. They didn't tell anyone so no one knows. Not even Mace and he usually knows about all of the Temple gossip. 

*~*

Sorry it's so short but you know I didn't have my obsessed friend's help. Maybe she'll get her ass in gear and… *clears throat* sorry about that I lost a bit of control there. Anyway, I hope ya'll like the update and I hope I can come up with more. So hopefully tomorrow I'll have more. That's a wrap. 

Space Out

"It means what it means to whoever it means to" Zac Hanson


End file.
